SCAR-L
The SCAR-L is an assault rifle that is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon The SCAR-L (or SCAR-Light) is the player's default weapon during most part of the campaign, and it cannot be traded out, except on some missions where it's replaced by a sniper rifle. Because of the Arcade nature of the game, the weapon is fairly weak, often taking almost one magazine to take out one enemy, but this is balanced by making the "reload" faster. Mw2fr4.jpg|The SCAR-L seen in the player's HUD (top-left) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Singleplayer It makes a campaign appearance in the mission "Bag and Drag." It can also be seen inside Makarov's fortress. Multiplayer The SCAR-L is unlocked at level 6. The SCAR-L possesses a high rate of fire, low recoil, good iron sights, and medium damage. It can be reload cancelled easily, even without having to fire an entire magazine, because its magazine is filled before the magazine is even inserted into the gun. For the most part, it is similar to the SCAR-H, with a higher rate of fire, larger magazine, and a slightly faster reload. However, it has lower damage at range and higher idle sway (which can be remedied with Stability) compared to its higher-caliber variant. Its low unlock level and good damage make it extremely common. Scavenger can be a good perk to use, as it chews through ammo quite quickly. Survival Mode Being unlocked at Level 5 in Survival Mode (Costing $3000 from the Weapons Armory.), the SCAR-L is a popular choice for early and later stages of gameplay, due to its moderate damage, clear iron sights and low recoil. Stopping power and ammunition may be a problem in later waves, though. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 2 *Suppressor - Unlocked at Weapon level 5 *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at Weapon level 8 *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 11 *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at Weapon level 14 *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 17 *Shotgun (attachment) - Unlock at Weapon level 20 *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at Weapon level 23 *Extended Mags - Unlocked at Weapon level 26 *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at Weapon level 29 Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery SCAR-L MW3.png|First person view of the SCAR-L. File:MW3_SCAR-L_Iron_sight.png|The SCAR-L's iron sight. SCAR-L Pickup MW3.png|SCAR-L's pickup icon. GoldenSCARL-L.jpg|The golden SCAR-L. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The SCAR-L is featured in DS version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as the "SCAR". It has a standard 30 round magazine with decent iron sights and fire rate. Scar mw3ds.png Scar ads mw3ds.png|Iron Sight Scar icon mw3ds.png|Inventory icon Trivia *One of the soldiers in the background of the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer menu screen is holding a SCAR-L, but isn't seen anywhere else in the game. *The SCAR-L has the same reload animation as the SCAR-H from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, albeit faster. *The Create-A-Class picture of the SCAR-L lacks the front sight. *N-Space borrowed the SCAR-L model from the Goldeneye 007 team. *The HUD icon of the SCAR in Defiance has a much longer barrel than what a normal SCAR-L would have. This is similar to the G36C. Video thumb|300px|left|Free for All gameplay with SCAR-L thumb|300px|right|Golden SCAR-L Gameplay (Wii) Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: Force Recon Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons